


Isn’t That Cheating?

by shortandsweet



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Betrayal, Kissing, Laser Tag, M/M, Realizing Feelings, but it isn’t real betrayal don’t worry guys, they’re about 16-17ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 08:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20404813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortandsweet/pseuds/shortandsweet
Summary: I’m sorry for any inaccuracies, I haven’t kissed anyone or played laser tag, so I don’t have a very good point of reference.





	Isn’t That Cheating?

“Are you cheating or something? I was practically behind you!” 

Killua smirked at the short boy who he had just shot. He’d been hoping to find Gon before the game was over, but shooting Zushi was worth the distraction.

“You’re just being a sore loser Sushi roll. Besides, who goes behind their enemy to take them out? That takes all the fun out of the game.” Killua raised an eyebrow at Zushi, who furrowed his own eyebrows. He opened his mouth to respond but Killua winked and ran off before he could speak. He’d already wasted enough time with Zushi, he needed to find Gon quick. 

Their grade was playing laser tag as a team building exercise, though the teachers failed to think that maybe putting the kids against each other in a competitive game would only make them realize just how much they disliked each other.

The room the laser tag was held in was dark with only a few green lights, and it had obstacles everywhere to hide behind. There was also ladders leading up to a second floor, which was really just a five foot wide stretch of walkway wrapping around the room. There was no place in the room where you could see everything, which was most of the fun of the game.

The games were a free-for-all, going until there’s only one person who hadn’t been shot in the round. Killua had beaten Gon in two out of the three games they’d played with their classmates, with Gon winning the other one. Their teacher and supervisor of the field trip, Bisky, had said this was the last game, and Killua didn’t want to have a tie with him winning two games and Gon winning the other two games. One of their classmates winning was out of the question, so Killua wanted to make sure it was him who won this last round. 

The room was filled with people complaining about being shot and the ridiculous sound the laser guns made when they ‘fired’. It seriously sounded like a light-saber being activated. The sounds were quieter than they had been in the beginning, when there was more people in the round.

Up ahead, about twenty feet away, Killua spotted a head of long blonde hair. Retz. He would enjoy shooting her. Not that she wasn’t his friend, because she kind of was, but he didn’t really appreciate the looks she would sometimes give his best friend. What does she think she’s doing? Trying to date Gon? Killua ground his teeth at the thought. If Gon dated someone he would always be going on dates with them, and holding hands with them, and he would never time to hang out with Killua! Killua kind of had a hunch that Gon spending less time with him wasn’t the only reason he didn’t want Gon to date anyone, but that was a can of worms he didn’t want to open.

“Retz!” He called out. She turned around, gun up. Before she could shoot however, he brought his gun up and fired. She stuck out her tongue at him. He teasingly pretended to blow smoke off the barrel of his gun.

“Why did you call my name? It would’ve been smarter to take me out from behind.” She said in her soft, girly, voice of judgement.

“Didn’t want to take you out from behind. Besides, I took you out anyway so my way was smart enough.” He pointed out cockily. She scrunched her nose up but smiled at him as she walked away nonetheless. Killua didn’t hate Retz at all, she just got under his skin sometimes, so he smiled back. “Good game.” He offered, along with his hand. She shook it, smiling gratefully.

It was only when Retz walked away that Killua noticed the room was silent. That meant that it was probably just him and a Gon left. He didn’t even stop to consider that the other survivor might not be Gon. Gon was way too stubborn to let himself be taken out before he could fight Killua. 

Killua put one hand on the large foam obstacle nearest to him, the other hand clutching his laser gun, and slowly turned the corner. He was near the back of the room and could therefore see more of the room than if he was in the middle, though the obstacles made it hard to see the majority of the room. Killua was about to step out from behind the wall when a hand grabbed his shoulder from behind and pushed him into the corner of the room. 

He barely had time to look at Gons face, determined as ever, before slightly chapped lips were on his. His eyes widened and he stared incredulously at Gon’s face, closer than it had ever been, but Gons eyes were screwed shut. Killua felt like he should be completely freaking out, after all him and Gon were JUST FRIENDS, but all he could think was; ‘I’ve never noticed his freckles.’  
A second later his mind started working and a second thought registered. ‘HOLY SHIT!’

Killua didn’t know what the fuck was going on, but Gons lips felt good and warm on his own, and that was enough for him to let his eyes flutter shut. 

Gon went into kissing like he went into everything else. Passionately, selfishly, and intensely. His lips pushed against Killuas insistently, demanding all his attention. And boy did it work, because all Killua could focus on was Gons lips and his warm hands now settled on his hips, causing him to feel warm all over. What were they doing before this again? Killua couldn’t even remember, and didn’t really care to. 

One of his hands dropped what it had been holding (whatever that had been) as he brought his hands up to cup his best friends face. Why hadn’t they done this sooner again? 

Killua felt something wet brush his lips and he let out a gasp, lips parting as he did. He felt Gon probe his mouth with whatever it was. His tongue. Gons. Tongue. Was. In. Killuas. Mouth. 

The thought of someone’s tongue going into his mouth had always grossed out Killua but nothing about this made him feel anything but overwhelming need for more. Gon groaned into his mouth, and the vibrations (and the sound itself) made Killua go weak at the knees. He wanted more of this. He wanted to kiss Gon for hours mo-

Gon pulled away. Killua whined at the loss of sensation and begrudgingly willed his eyes open, mouth open and panting. He probably had drool running down his chin. Gon was staring at him, eyes slightly lidded but incredibly happy looking. His lips were bruised and red from the impromptu make out session, though it was hard to tell with the green lighting. Wait. Green lighting? What were they doing here? He let his hands drop to his side.

Killua felt something press into his abdomen, though it was muffled by the bulky vest he was wearing. He heard a lightsaber be drawn and then a long beep. Wait. WAIT! Laser tag! So that must mean... 

Gon smiled at him, looking way too pleased. Killua did not want to admit that the look was making him want to kiss Gon again, despite the fact that Gon had just used his soft lips and insanely good looks to cheat. Well, it wasn’t technically cheating, but it was the principle of the matter!

“Looks like I won.” Gon said. Killua could only nod, still out of breath from kinda sorta forgetting to breathe when he made out with his best friend. “That was a good game. We should do it again some time.”

Killua somehow didn’t think that Gon was talking about their game of laser tag. He just nodded again. Gon laughed and winked at him, before turning his back to him and walking away. 

His mind was screaming and he could barely think. The only coherent thought Killua had was ‘What the fuck just happened.’

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry for any inaccuracies, I haven’t kissed anyone or played laser tag, so I don’t have a very good point of reference.


End file.
